The invention relates to a method for operating an internal combustion engine and to an arrangement for carrying out the method
In internal combustion engines, different injection systems are used. For example, a storage injection in which a high-pressure pump raises fuel to a high pressure level is referred to as common rail injection. The fuel passes into a pipeline system, the rail, in which this fuel is under pressure. The common rail system permits the separation of the generation of pressure from the natural injection process.
The internal combustion engine can basically be in a steady-state operating mode or in a transient operating mode. In the steady-state operating mode or state the rotational speed and the rail pressure have settled. In the transient operating mode this is not the case.
During the operation of an internal combustion engine, when the engine is tuned it is also necessary to define the injection start. Hitherto, the injection start was either not filtered at all or was filtered by means of a PT1 filter. The time constant of this PT1 filter is constant here. In order to permit a good steady-state behavior, this time constant must be set very high. This has the disadvantage that the injection start is excessively delayed in the case of transient processes.